Dead By Nature
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: Due to an accident when she was younger, Bella could see dead people. Now with a new home, new family, new life and a super hot ghost haunting her room, how Is she ever going to survive this one - rated M for precaution
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sea, sun and palm trees. I've offically touched down in planet weird. And now i'm completely regretting throwing on the leather jacket it was comfy, old and something that reminded me of my dad. I needed that right now. I hadn't seen him in a while really, ever since mum and Phil had gotten together, and I wasn't sure if it was because he had moved on or he had stopped coming round. I missed him. And a little piece of comfort was well worth the blistering heat of California.

LAX was crowed, people all wanting to get to the safety of their homes. But amid the sea of bodies, I still managed to find my new family. Mum was standing there, a huge smile on her face with her arm around her new husband. My three new brothers in hight order, the youngest Nick holding up a homemade banner that read WELCOME TO CALI BELLA making me smile through the tiredness. The two older ones, Felix and Daniel just stood there, smiles on their faces as they spotted me, one more reluctant then the other. They all looked like Phil, mixed in with a bit of mexican. A weird mix, but it had turned out quite well.

Renee spotted me, finally taking her eyes off Phil for a second. She was completely in love which was good to see, the smile on her face that had been absent for 10 years in full bloom as she looked onto the face of her new husband. And it was an amazing sight. This was the mom I loved and missed, and if it took leaving my only friend and mediocre life behind, I think I could cope.

Soon enough, the bundle of joy that was my mother was running towards me and in my arms before I could blink. You could say we were close. I don't know what I would do without her, she was my best friend. Growing up, my dad took care of my mom. He cooked and did the washing and the ironing and everything. Mom, who was the furthest thing from the domestic goddess did what she could, but she worked most of the time as a journalist for The Seattle Times. Then it happened. It was thanksgiving, and dad and I had to do another store run because someone forgot the walnuts for the salad. Anyway, we were arguing playfully over some car magazine when some guy bursts into the store waving a gun around demanding money.

Dad tried to reason with he guy, who reaked of stale beer and bad smelling smoke, but the guy was jittery. Shaking like there was no tomorrow, he pointed his gun. And pulled the trigger. For a guy with shaky hands, he could aim shooting dad in the heart three times. And me - who was standing right beside my dad - in the arm. From that point one I couldn't remember a thing. But I was told later that dad had died. But that couldn't have been right. He was sitting right next to me holding my hand and stroking my face the way he always did, calming me down in that sterile hospital room. Mom was shaking with sobs, and I just looked at dad. My 8 year old brain didn't know what it was seeing. And I wasn't going to tell anyone. That my dad dad was dead and I could still see, talk and touch him.

From that day on mom took over everything, grandma moved in, and we continued life in a sort of zombie life fashion. I didn't know all the details, but dad stayed right by my side at the beginning, watching over us both. And it wasn't just him I could see, it was all these other people as well, wandering around, following other people. And mom became the type to hide her tears away until she was alone on the couch with a bottle of wine. But she never showed that. She always smiled, and that smile, the sign that she was trying so hard to be normal and to make me think everything was going to be alright just made us closer.

Now the day had come to be moving half way across the country for the man she loved. And if she could put a brave face on for me, then I was certainly going to do that for her.

Walking over, I hugged Phil, who was of corse taller and bigger then me. We had a fairly decent relationship, he was cool. Tried a bit to hard at times, but that was good. At least he was trying. And for that I deemed him acceptable enough to marry my mother, who was now telling me all about the best way to get a tan.

"Oh Bells, you're going to love your new room. It's about twice as big as your old room with a beautiful view of the ocean" she exclaimed as we made our way out to the car park. The boys opted to carry my bags, and we're now regretting it as they strained to lift them. It was fun to watch.

"what exactly did you pack in here?" Dan asked as he picked up a suitcase "oh you know" I answered with a smirk going to take it off him "everything a girl needs. A wrench collection, a few spare motorcycle parts - "

"You drive a motorbike?" that was Nick, the youngest. He had a little bit of an obsession with me, which I found cute and quite annoying. Because the fact was, the only guy who I could get to look at me was my 12 year old step brother. Well, he hadn't met Kate yet. Which as soon as she stayed to visit. The obsession would slip onto her like always. Story of my life.

"yes I do. And please mum tell me she has arrived" I pleaded getting into the back seat of the brand new minivan owned by my new dad. Yep, still weird. Obediently, Nick slipped in beside me a look or of awe on his face.

"yes, that monstrosity you call transport is in fact sitting in the garage at home" she had never been happy about the whole bike thing. But it was dads. We had fixed it up together when I was younger, spending hours in our garage back home in Forks, Washington polishing pieces dad had found through a friend. Sometimes he had to order parts specifically. These were always the best parts because the level of excitement built up on that Saturday morning. Nothing said Saturday like a fresh batch of chocolate chip pancakes and a brand new shiny piece to install into the puzzle. Mom hated the things, refusing to touch it as dad tried to convince her to go for a ride. To me, it had always felt like I was flying.

"Hey, don't talk about Betty that way" I argued in mock annoyance "it's a machine Bella not a real person" the boys stayed silent. Felix was plugged into his iPod staring out the window at the spectacular view. The sea. In 18 years I had never been to the sea, and it was amazing. But I couldn't let the big shiny blue thing distract me and let mum win this argument.

"I know that mom, but if you call Betty a Machine one more time, I will gladly jump out of this moving vehicle, and run back to the airport"

"not without your wrench collection you wouldn't" she gave me the mom brow, all cocked up and superior with a smug expression on that made up face of hers. A difference between me and mom, she bought into the whole make up thing. Me, I took five minutes to roll out of bed, brush out my hair and get dressed. Perfectly presentable for the day.

"touché" I grudgingly said, a smile threatening to tug at the corners of my mouth. Soon we were all settled into our own little worlds. Mom and Phil chatting away happily in the front, Felix and Dan on whatever piece of technology they could find, and me with the smartest one of the bunch who ended up talking to me about motorcycles

The drive to the new house took an hour and a half, but boy was it worth it. In the hills overlooking LA, it was this old restored house that looked a little like something out of a western movie mixed with modern architecture. They really hadn't done a bad job with this. We even had a porch swing which was something different. Whipping out my phone - a model Kate had insisted I get - I quickly took a pic to send to her even though she wouldn't get it for another couple of hours when she woke up.

The boys took my bags up to my room for me, but not without a significant amount of grumbling. Even Felix, who was apparently the star of the lacrosse team couldn't handle carrying my bags to the top floor. Too bad Phil hadn't got the old elevators working yet.

The house itself was beautiful. Simple and classy, with little hints of mom and the boys that told me they had hired a decorator.

"this house mom" I smiled, stepping into the wide open living room. White walls, white sofas, and a balcony that looked out over the city below us. The giant plasma on the wall with the Console below and the little nick knacks that mom had collected from her years of travel as a kid as well as the family photos made this room complete. There were come great ones in the collection of pics. They boys as babies, Phil with his frat buddies, mom graduating collage and me with mom, Kate and Gran on my 16th birthday. Now that seamed like ages ago.

"I hope you're not mad" she smiled as she watched me explore. Phil had gone off to cook us lunch, which was no doubt going to be spectacular. He was an upscale chef, owning 5 restraints in the LA region alone. And that's how he had won me over, with food. "why would I be mad?"

"not all of the pictures are there" she wrapped her arms round me, pulling me too her "your dad -"

"is always going to be my dad. He can't nor will he be replaced. It's time for us to move on mom. And besides, I don't really think its appropriate to have a picture of him next to the one of you on your 2nd wedding day" I smiled, showing her that it was okay. So he wasn't on display for this new world to see, I'll always have a picture of him by my bedside table. There was a place for everything.

As much as I wanted to run to Betty to see if the delivery people had scratched her, I held back and made my way up to the attic, which had been converted into my room. This house had five floors, and I had the entire attic to myself. Dan had the basement, Felix the second floor, nick the third and our parents stayed on the ground floor. All connected by one circular staircase that wound its way to the top. And now I was the one regretting the absence of an elevator.

Opening my room door, I was blow away. It was huge. Mum said 2 times the size, it was ,or like 12, though that was including the un-suite, the office and the closet which mom had taken the liberty to fill with new clothes. I even had a sofa and a TV up here. I could so get used to this new life.

And mom knew me well. The walls of my bedroom were painted a deep purple, a stack of pictures and posters with blue tack ready for me to stick them down where ever I wanted. A mini fridge in the corner, a huge four poster bed. It was like my dream room. With a view! I ran to the balcony that looked out over the city, providing an amazing view that took my breath away. So much so that I almost didn't notice the guy leaning against the railings staring at me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe and readied my self for the conversation I was about to have. I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting one.

"Alright" I turned to face one of the best looking ghosts I had ever seen, who looked like he had just walked out of a Clint Eastwood western movie. Though I had to say, he made it work. With a jaw line that could cut glass and a smile that could melt any heart, I was in trouble with this one. But it was my job. I could see him, I had to help him with whatever he needed help with. It was life. And life sometimes really sucks "who are you and what are you doing on my balcony?"

I was polite as I normally was, as friendly as I could be when talking to a really handsome ghost. But it still made him freak out. Which was quite entertaining to watch. "you...you can see me?" I can do more then that, but one step at a time okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How are you even possible?" he sat down on the deck chair, running a hand through his hair. Something I very much had an urge to do myself, but restrained. He just found out I could talk to him, my touch would likely burn him the first time and a very shocked ghost was something I couldn't handle fit now. Way too tired, and I had something delicious downstairs with my name on.

"Well, 18 years ago, my parents we're in love. And people in love share this special embrace." I didn't mean to be condescending, I really didn't, it just came out.

"I know how baby's are made, I'm dead not stupid. How can you see me" he stood up abruptly, getting kind of agitated. The potted plants my mother had put on the balcony started to shake. An old ghost trick I had seen many a time. It didn't scare me. An out of control ghost, did though. And if I wasn't careful, it was going to happen soon.

"I don't know. The problem is, I can. And your looking good for someone's who's been dead for the past..."

"150 years" damn, he's looking really good.

"How old are you?" start off with simple questions, ease him into it.

"173" he said so quickly I didn't really catch it. Older guys were hot, but someone who had that many years on me was scary.

"So that makes you 23 then when you -"

"When I died. Yes. Look, this is the first conversation I've had in a century and a half and I don't really fancy talking about this."

"So what do you want to talk about then?" I asked, going back into my room. I needed to unpack my clothes before the end of the day or else I would be so confused in the morning. More so that I actually was without my morning coffee. He followed me in, all co fused and cute looking. Finally a boy in my bedroom, who just so happened to be dead. Could my life get any better?

I lugged one of my bags onto my bed, zipping it open to find my clothes all stacked neatly. Just the way Kate had left them.

"What's your name?" his voice was like melted dark chocolate, rich, deep and sending a shiver down my spine. If this guy was alive, I wouldn't even be talking to him, because he would be the popular guy in school. Captain of whatever sports team, student body president, straight A student. He would be all that and more. Maybe he would be a player. Maybe he would have a steady girlfriend. But he would have a good life.

And I was me. The freak that could talk to ghosts, that saw her dad get shot, that only has one friend who practically had to force her to talk the first day they had met. If Kate was anything, she was persistent, breaking down any walls I had put up to protect myself. But I was the loser girl, complete opposite end to Mr. Dead Guy over there. We couldn't even compare in looks. Plain Jane over here, with big eyes that overpowered my dainty face usually hidden by an old pair of aviator glasses that were, obviously, my dads. I even wore his watch. If it wasn't for Kate, I would be a total tomboy. Not even ashamed of that fact.

"Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella, suits me better I think. What about you? It's not like I can continue to call you mystery man" It was good to keep him talking, from experience. Trust is always an obvious issue. If they can't trust you, they won't talk to you and if they won't talk, you can't help. All sounds had a place to go, and it was my job to help them.

"Isabella. Beautiful" he whispered, sitting down on the bed next to my luggage. My name sounded so good coming from his lips, making me actually like my full name for once. The strange thing is about a ghost, they look so real. You have to be careful when talking to them, or else you will look like you're talking to thin air. Not good. The only thing that can tell the apart is the faint glow. And what they're wareing of corse.

I blushed at the compliment, the red pooling in my cheeks. "Thank you" I whispered, taking a couple of t- shirts and storing them in their appropriate draw.

"I'm Edward"

"it's nice to meet you Edward" I almost held out my hand for a handshake, but we hadn't gotten to that part yet. I needed to save that element of surprise. I always did. When ghosts sometimes get tricky, you have to use your fists. And if they find out they can touch you before you let on...It could end badly and has a couple of times.

"like wise, Isabella." before I could ask him another question, moms voice called to me form the intercom system. Smart way to communicate in such a big house.

"Bells? Lunch"

"Coming" I answered back, pressing the right button down "look, when I'm going to get back, we are going to have to talk about what you're doing here. I mean, not to be rude, but this is my room. I can't be sharing a room with a guy, dead or alive." no matter how hot he is or how much I wanted to jump him. This has never happened before. I have never felt something this intense about anybody, and it was a little bit scary.

Well at least I know I'm attracted to something.

His eyes pierced mine, dull orbs of green that would have shone a century and a half ago. It was like he was trying to figure me out somehow, like I'm a complicated puzzle and the pieces aren't fitting into place. I did feel like that at times. I hardly understood me, dad had been just as confused and the Internet wasn't very helpful. All it did was come up with pictures of Jennifer Love-Hewitt and her show the ghost whisper. Have to admit, if I could help a ghost in an hour and be done with it, life would be so much easier.

I had left Edward sitting on my bed bewildered as I rushed downstairs, following my nose. I had no idea what we were having, but I could smell bacon, and when bacon was involved, I was happy.

It was weird eating lunch in this house. We were all sitting in the dining room - Phil insisted that we eat every meal together every day - around this antique mahogany table. The same clean cut decor carried throughout the ground floor, giving the space a light open feel to it. It was something Kate would be very into.

Speaking of the devil, and they shall appear. In text form anyway.

u lucky bitch, house looks amazing. Already missing you like crazy. Seriously, if I have to stay out here for another year by myself I will commit. Are you sure your mom can't adopt me ly xxxx - Kate

she always had had the ability to make me laugh. With her sparkling personality and a flare for the dramatics, she certainly made life more entertaining.

could if she would, but I think 4s enough 4 now :( miss u to, tell me when u can come visit. She says hi btw ly2 xxxx - Bella

With a quick look from my mom I slipped my phone away into my jacket pocket, the one that I still hadn't taken off.

Lunch was an interesting affair. Dan stayed silent, which wasn't much of a surprise. He was never one to talk, even at the wedding. Felix was in a deep conversation with his dad and Nick - he was giving some geometry tips about his game that i could barely understand. I wasn't my strongest subject - about the lacrosse season whilst I was talking with mom about starting school.

"Will you at least try to make friends this time?"

"Mom" I said in my warning tone, stabbing a price of chicken that was on my plate.

"I'm your mother, of course I'm going to be worried about you. You used to be such a happy child when you were younger and than you just shut the world out after...I just want to see you happy" great. The guilt trip one of moms specialities

"Mom. I am happy, why cant you see that? I don't need friends to be happy. I'm fine just the way I am" a freak, who talks to the dead better then she talks to the living.

I never told my mom about my gift. She would think I was crazy. I mean, yeah she did believe ghosts existed, and that we had some connection to them. But I never wanted to push her beliefs to the brim. I was scared to tell her, nervous even. Over the past ten years the amount of times I've ended up in the hospital due to extreme 'clumsiness' was scary enough without adding hallucinations to it.

"I know, I know." and she has dropped it. Mom always hated serious fights, but she was good at them when she wanted to be. But with this, with dads death and the whole being shot thing, she could never do it with me, and I was grateful because of it.

"So Bella" Phil broke the tension between the two of us "how do you like the room?"

"My room? It's amazing thank you. The view is spectacular" Both LA and the local wildlife. A small smile spread across my lips as I that about Edward. He had had way too much of an effect on me already.

"Yeah you have the best view in the house" Felix said grudgingly, with a kick under the table from Nick. with a warning look from Phil they both cut it out, making Dan snort.

"No problem at all, We just want you to feel at home" and with a ghost and everything in my room, it was just like home

"Don't worry, I do" I gave Phil a smile, and the conversation started to flow again. We were a real family now.

After lunch, instead of going back to my room and talking to Edward, I went to the garage to look for Betty. She was there, her distinctive shape underneath the sheet of tarp someone had laid on top.

"What's under there?" Edwards voice sounded from behind me, making me jump a foot in the air. I hated when they did that, because they always did that. It was a form of entertainment for them.

"Don't do that" I let out a nervous laugh

"Sorry, Isabella. Did I scare you" with a smirk that told me he wasn't. His eyes danced in amusement as I clutched my heart. "not even a little" I smirked back, turning away from him. Grabbing hold of the tarp, I pulled it off, allowing Betty to be seen in her full splendour. She was beautiful. A 990 Supermoto T in silver and black. And she was beautiful.

"Do you ride that?" I asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I do"

"No"

"Excuse me?" he must be joking right? I mean, I've been riding this thing for a couple of years now, riding on the back of it for as long as I could remember. Nobody had ever told me I couldn't.

"I'm not letting you ride that thing" his arms crossed over his amazing chest, almost defiantly. In the five minutes we had talked I hadn't really checked out his body. And if his face was anything to go by, I should have expected his body to be the same. Toned, but not like he spent hours in the gym. I defiantly wouldn't be talking to him if he was alive. And I defiantly wouldn't feel the need to tease him. To be honest I liked the fact I could get him worked up.

This was going way to far, but I couldn't stop myself from saying "Come on Edward, live a little"

"Isabella" he warned, but it was too late. My leg swung over Betty, the garage door open and soon I was flying off into the distance


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, the sun rays coming through my window. After I had returned from my ride last night, Edward had been no where to be found, and I had found out where I would be going to school. It was huge, bigger then my previous school in Forks. And boy was it scary. It looked like something out of 90210, where the students were spoilt brats driving big cars and waving daddy's plastic around.

Mom knocked on my door, popping her head around with a big smile. I on the other hand, decide to pull the covers over my head trying to shut the ungodly sun out. For all the years I spent in Forks, I might as well be a vampire.

"I thought I would help you get ready for school. Come on sweetie, time to get up"

"But mum" I whined as she pulled the sheets from my bed, leaving me curled up in a ball in the centre of my bed. I was cold, even though the warm morning breeze was rolling in through the deck doors mom decided to open. It was like she had set out to torture me this morning.

"Come on, Kate and I didn't go shopping for you for nothing" she smiled, dragging me out of bed and sitting me down on the sofa by the closet. She handed me a mug of coffee, which was the first thing this morning that made me smile. Inhaling the amazing scent that I had an unhealthy addiction for.

"So was this Kate's idea or yours?" this is exactly the thing my style crazed best friend, and who was I kidding thinking she wouldn't bring mom into this. She might as well be my sister, and moms second daughter.

"Both. Look Bells, this is a new start for us, and I know it's going to be hard without Kate. But you have to try" she pleaded with me, giving me the puppy eyes.

"and you think make up is going to make this any better"

"yes, yes I do, now get in the shower and shut up" she gave me a smile, before disappearing into my bedroom sized closet

"fine" I called after her "but I am not going to wear a skirt"

"how pleasant" Edward popped up , once again, out of thin air, making me jump and spill hot coffee all over my hands. I let out a little yelp, placing the mug on the nearest table setting before going to run my hand under a cold tap. Well, I was certainly awake now.

"I told you not to do that." I hissed under my breathe, almost hitting him but restraining my self yet again.

"Is she always like this?" he asked as he watched my mum from the bathroom door. She had started to hum and dance. Hum and dance. I hadn't seen her do that in ages.

"No. She hasn't acted like this in a while. She's in love"

"Love? You don't believe in it?"

"Love? Yes. Happily ever after? No"

"why not?" he looked at me, his eyes searching mine again, making my skin react to him. It was so weird.

"Becuase happily ever after is for Disney movieresist just not realistic"

"That's my girl" a familiar voice sounded from behind me. Spinning around, I came face to face with the only guy I have ever loved my whole life

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" there he was. Standing in the shower in all his ghostly splendour. I hadn't seen him in months, even since Phil had entered the picture, but now he was here.

"It's my little girls first day at school for the last time, in a new city. Of corse I'm going to be here." his arms circled around me, and i hugged back as hard as could. I had missed him.

"And who is this?" he was getting protective, giving Edward the stink eye. Edward looked nervous for once, shifting from one foot to another. To My surprise, he hadn't disappeared yet. I've own guys who have suffered the looked and have run away.

"dad meet Edward, the resident ghost" I smiled, soothing my dad by rubbing his back "Edward, this is my father Charlie" and let the battle begin. And for once, I wasn't so sure dad would win. Edward, though having a shorter life, had been a ghost longer then dad had. Head more control, explored more of his options. It scared me to think that ghosts had so much more then they realise, and that they could easily catch me unexpected. Dad was silent, starring at Edward, a weird look on his face.

"look guys, can you do this when I'm at school, and when my mother is not in the next room. Now, as dad so rightly pointed out, today is my first day of school and Im so hoping this is the most complicated part of my dad. Now can you both get out so I can get ready?" I asked as nicely as I could. I would now have to rush through my shower and hope that mom picked out something decent because I just couldn't argue any more.

20 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and into my room with trepidation "right, what am I being dressed in today?"

"don't give me that Bella, it's not like I want you to be uncomfortable or anything"

"no skirts?"

"no skirts, I promise. You can even ware your leather jacket" she gave me a smile before leaving me to change for the day, with the promise of being bak in five to do my make up.

I looked at the clothes selection with nerves, but it really wasn't so bad. Skinny jeans, with a flowery blouse that was pretty but I would never have picked out in a million years and a pair of heels. If that was the worst part of the outfit, then I wasn't going to fight it. Though they might be interesting on Betty.

My hair was falling down in waves behind my back thanks to the shampoo my mother had gotten me so overall I didn't look too bad. A bit on the girly side, something I defiantly wasn't used to, But overall I kind of looked cute.

"see, you don't look so bad Bells, you should trust me more when it comes to clothes" mom laughed, coming back in with her make up bag in tow "I'm not going to say that you're right mom"

"I wouldn't expect you to." she gave me one of her smiles and she sat me down on a stool in front of the vanity. "Are you nervous darling?"

"A little" I admitted, as she stood in front of me so I couldn't look into the mirror "I'll be fine though" turning my head slightly, I could see my dad had ended up sitting on my bed watching the two of us, a serene smile on his face. I smiled quickly before turning back to mom, who was now equipped with some very dangerous looking objects. But then again, I thought all makeup was dangerous, so I followed her instructions.

Finally, the coffee started to really kick in the second mom had finished with the makeup. It wasn't heavy, just there to enhance my eyes and lips I guess. Overall, for a first day look,it wasn't too bad. The worst part, I had to pose for a picture for mom to send to Kate. I was so camera shy it was unreal. I hated pictures being taken of me because I never looked good. It just wasn't possible to get a good picture of me. Well at least I thought so.

"Bells, you're going to be fine, I have a good feeling about today" of corse she did, she had a good feeling about everything.

I made my way down to Betty, almost tripping down the stairs with my heels on.

"You keeping my girl in tune?" dad asked, waiting for me in the garage. The boys had already gone, Felix taking his car and dropping Nick off at middle school whilst Dan attended the local collage, coming home when he wanted. He didn't start for another couple of weeks so "you know I am. She's running well"

"Well I would expect nothing less from a daughter of mine"

"what's wrong dad? You seam off" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder and mounting the bike its self. He stood in from if the bike like he always used to when I was younger. I would always sit up here, and he would keep me in balance by leaning on the handle bars. It was comforting.

"Edward -"

"He's harmless, like any other ghost" he had to be. Ias certainly hadn'tfelt anythingweird when I was talking to him. But maybe I was tried? I hadn't had a lot of sleepdecently. Which could account for me loosing my touch with this type of thing. But if it was anything obvious, I would have noticed surely. But it's Edward. And he's just another

"That's the ting though Bella. He's not" dad was convincD. He had that look on his face and that gleam in his eye. No matter what, you couldn't talk him out of the strain of thaught. And he was thinking. That was never a good sign.

"what are you saying dad?"

"I don't know yet, he feels...different. In a weird way. It was like, he was already dead when he...died? I guess. I mean, could you die if your already dead?"

"I don't know dad, but he's been dead for 150 years. I'm sure that has simething to do with it."

"I've met 500 year old ghosts Bella - a few I may be sending your way by the way - and they've all felt fine. A little dusty, but fine. Edward is something else."

"Edwards fine dad"

"Just be careful" he came round to my side, putting his arms and me and kissing my forehead "promise me?"

"I promise"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Retracing the roads I took last night was a lot easier then expected. Even the morning traffic didn't confuse me which was a miracle. And before I even knew it, I had ended up in the parking lot of my new school, trying not to think about what dad had said. Which was proving to be more difficult then expected.

Lately, Edward had been on my Brain a lot for all the wrong reasons. Even yesterday's drive didn't work. I couldn't get His face out of my brain, or what I wanted him to do to me. I let my imagination run wild with thoughts about him. Then dad comes along and throws me off completely, confusing me.

What the hell is Edward if he's not human? I know, seeing ghosts isn't a natural thing, and I ghosts exist, maybe other things do to. But what? And where are they hiding?

I didn't even notice I had rounded the corner to the school parking lot I was so caught in my head. The school looked even bigger with people then it did when it was empty, and a lot scarier. People were staring at me in awe as I shook my hair free from my helmet. One guy even started to drool I think. He was kind of cute with the stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl in a cheer leading uniform hanging off his arm. I averted my eyes quickly. It was never wise to make eye contact with anybody, they may think you want to be friendly.

But I guess this time I didn't have a choice, because I started to stare at a very familiar guy who was staring back at me. And this one, that stood at 6"5 with curly dark hair, cute dimples that showed how harmless he was and a frame that completely dwarfed mine started running towards me with one of his big cheesy grins on his face. After a second or two, I started to smile back. As he got closer I even started to move towards him. I hadn't seen Emmett McCarthy in a while, but right now I am so glad he was here.

Scooping me up in his arms, I was engulfed in a vaguely familiar scent of chocolate and deodorant "Jelly Belly" he practically shouted as he lifted me up, spinning me around Making me laugh for the first time in ages.

"Emmett, come on. Put me down" I squealed, but he didn't listen as usual, choosing to tuck me under his arm and walk to his group of friends which wasn't embarrassing at all. Even more people had started to stare, some pointing and giggling others with glares.

"what, haven't you missed me?" he started to pout, letting my feet touch solid ground at last. I had met Emmett a couple if years ago when he was visiting his grandmother in Forks. Grandmother McCarthy was a kick ass Granny, with a wicked sense of humour and a mean slap to go with it. She looked after me after school whenever mom couldn't come pick me up, and it was some of the best memories of my childhood I had.

"of corse I have" I laughed, slapping his torso for being stupid as he led me to his friends. All two of them. Of corse he had more friends, but he kept the good ones close in his tight circle. And he had told me about the two of them. Jasper Hale, with him on the Lacrosse team, best friend and partner in crime with his girlfriend Alice Brandon. She reminded me of Kate a little, but when Emmett described her she was in his words "Kate when she's drunk 100 cups of coffee and was let loose in a mall". No matter what those two where never getting together.

Jasper and Alice were totally into each other, theyre feelings so clear in their faces it was almost like being with a younger version of mom and Phill. And once again it reminded me just how alone I actually was. But this time, I got Emmett to hang out with so those feelings didn't last for long.

"Jasper, Alice, hey you two" Emmett shouted in his loud voice making the couple jump apart "glad to see things haven't changed much" he fist bumped Jasper, pulling him into one of his man hugs as The little Pixie that was Alice watched on with a smile.

After all the manly love had finished, he threw his arms around the pair and turned to face me "now, this is a very serious moment. I would like the two of you to finally meet Miss Isabella Swan"

"Its Bella actually, and it's great to meet you guys. Emmett's told me a lot about you" I smiled genuinely. I think just being around Emmett again made me feel happy again and that wasn't something I was used to. Jasper smiled back holding out a hand for me to shake, but his smaller half let out a squeal that could rival mom when she spotted a 75% off sign at the mall. Now you cld completely forget Jaspers handshake, because I was being tackled by a surprisingly strong girl who shouldn't be able to knock me off my feet. Well almost.

"It's so great to finally meet you, god I feel like I've known you forever but it's only been a day and I know i'm excited and its going to be amazing. And how the hell did you get those shoes, they aren't supposed to be out for another couple of months. I'm on the waiting list, but isn't get them till like half way through next year. They're so pretty I hate you"

If I wasn't used to Kate, I defiantly wouldn't have kept up with Alice. A little spitfire that one really, and it was scary but I found myself liking her, almost on the verge of loving her. It would take time, but we will get there.

Thankfully, there wasn't much ghostly activity around the ground of school. I didn't expect there to be, but there were a few strays. But they were well behaved, keeping their distance form the ones they were following. The observers I called them, the ones that liked to look over loved ones and make sure they're making the right decisions. They were nice, and if I left them alone, they would leave me alone.

I kind of developed a whole understanding of only helping the ones that want to be helped. Little tasks, messages, gifts, finding the odd will to make sure everyone got what they were left with. It made life so much simpler when things weren't forced.

By this time I had fallen into an easy conversation with Alice. She had shown me to reception to get the paperwork done, shown me to my locker and we were now on the way to home room, which I'm glad to say we shared. We had split up form the guys a while ago as they were caught up in Lacrosse talk. I can watch the game, understand the rules and cheer for my friends, but I will never willingly talk about it if I don't have to or else I will fall asleep.

"Hey Mr. Banner" Alice smiled at the middle aged man at the board "sorry I'm late, I was showing Bella around" we were in a science lab, Bunsen burners set up ready fro the first class of the day, chemicals locked away in their correct carbonated. I had always liked science, one of my favourite subjects. It was just so simple in a way. Either the reaction worked or it didn't. Very black and white.

And suddenly, I was centre of attention, all 24 eyes staring at me. Making my way to the front of the class, I smiled tentatively as Alice took her seat. "So" Banner asked, sitting at his desk "Bella is it? Tell us a little about yourself"

This was the part I'd been dreading, but I had prepared. Keep it short, sweet and too the point and doge any questions too personal. I started to play with the sleeves of my jacket, pulling the left side down over my hand allowing the feeling of leather to calm me down.

"My name is Isabella Swan, though I prefer Bella. I'm from a tiny town called Forks in Washington state, It's about 3 hours outside of Seattle. And I'm going to be 18 in 10 days" I gave a small smile, just waiting for the ground to swallow me up like I wanted it too. I had even started to blush.

"thanks Bella, take the seat next to Alice" He gave me a warm smile which sent relief shooting through me. That was it? I made my way to the seat indicated by a vibrating Alice sliding my bags off my shoulder and sitting on the chair. No longer the centre of attention, I could breathe easy.

"Right, class welcome back. Hope you all had a good summer and all that. You know the drill. Talk till the bell goes then leave. I don't want to hear about any of you in detention. Keep me happy, and your last year in high school will go a lot smoother then expected. As always, work hard, play by the rules, and for the love of god Cullen, take down that hood before I have to confiscate your jacket" and with that, Banner got out the mornings paper, sat down at his desk and let us get one with our thing.

Out the corner of my eye I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. Turing around to Alice, I could see a figure out of the corner of my eye remove his hood. And I went pale. The familiar face, the eyes and even right down to the hair. Edward was sitting in the classroom, slumped down doodling in a sketchbook.

"Bella, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" Alice asked, her voice laced with worry as she glanced back at The Edward Clone. This can't be real, he can't be real. How the hell was this happening. Alice was trying to get my attention, but it wasn't working. Because ghost Edward had just appeared right next to real life Edward. And it was freaking me the hell out.

**Thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far and have read the story :) keep them coming, I love hearing from you guys **

**Ellie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was already turning out to be a long day. After seeing the live version of Edward I couldn't get out of home room fast enough. The second the bell went, I was out the door. So fast, Alice had to run to catch up. I practically ran into Emmett's rock solid chest, Jasper and him waiting outside the class room for us, and finally I could breathe easy.

Emmett knew. He always had done. His grandma was the one who figured out I could do it after the incident, she was the one that told me I wasn't going crazy and seeing things. That I was seeing people. And that it was a gift that could help these people move on. Emmett had been there for the whole conversation so he was the only one that knew from the beginning, and in some way it helped to know that someone here knew what I was going through so I could actually talk to them about it. Not even Kate knew.

"Bells, what did you see?" he asked on the way to first period. We had split up from Jasper and Alice as they went in the other direction, with worried looks in my direction and a look in Alice's eye that said we were going to have to talk later. Fun times.

"it's complicated Emmett"

"Then simplify it. Are you still seeing -" he may know, but that doesn't mean he was comfortable with saying it. It kind of creeped him out so much he can't watch anything about ghosts. Now he knows they're real they scare him a little and I was to notify him immediately if he was being haunted.

"The walking undead? Yes I am, but this time...I got to the house yesterday, entered my room and there was a - person - there. Edward."

"Edward?" The guy in question was up ahead, leaning against the lockers with a blond bimbo in the latest designer gear attached to his arm. Exactly how I pictured ghost Edward would be if he were alive. This whole situation was starting to make my head hurt.

"yes Emmett. They do have names."

"Okay, then what's making you freak out? He's just a...thing right?" we stopped by my locker, Emmett showing me how to work the whole combination thing so I was able to put my jacket away. Even I couldn't keep it up in this heat, and it showed the blouse thing my mom picked out this morning. It was pink. I don't know how I didn't notice the colour this morning. I don't like pink.

"Right, so my dad came and talked to me this morning"

"Your dads here?" Emmett had met my dad before, both alive and dead. To say he was pretty intimidated by him was an understatement.

"Yes. Anyway, he kept saying that he could feel something off with Edward and it was like he hadn't been alive when he...you know. I brush it off, knowing I could deal with it after school. Then I get into home room and I'm talking to Alice. Everything's normal, then I see him"

"Edward?"

"No. Him" I point to Cullen, was that what the teacher said? Anyway, the guy with the girls younger now shoved down his throat. Emmett glanced over, rolled his eyes and turned back to me as we started to walk in some direction. I really should be paying attention to the direction were going.

"Why did Cullen freak you out?"

"Well, picture him in olden clothes, longer hair and with a nicer attitude. That is what I found in my room the other day"

"What are you saying Bells?"

"I'm saying, Emmett, that the soul of that guy is currently occupying my room whilst his body is walking round my high school." having my little freak out moment at last, I took several deep breaths to calm my self down, working on lowering the pitch just a little.

"Bells, calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Maybe they're long lost relatives" He led me into my English class, pointing me to a desk and sliding into the one next to me. Getting everything we needed out, we lowered our voices to a whisper as the class started to fill up.

"That look exactly the same? Come on Emmett, genes don't work that way. If there were slight difference then yes I would believe that, I would think that. But there's not. Emmett, I'm freaking out here and I'm guessing Alice is going to want an explanation later. Oh god, who do I tell her?" I paced my head on my books, slowly banging my head against them. The teacher hadn't even arrived yet. This was turning out into a great first day of senior year.

I miss Forks. I miss Kate, Granny McCarthy and her crazy voodoo theories, I miss Port Angeles and the woods surrounding the town. I miss the endless trips to Seattle for moms business and my tiny bedroom with my book. And the endless green. I miss the green. And the ghosts that were so uncomplicated. We actually had a poker game going every thursday night with a group if them, and they were funny. I miss them.

"The truth. You tell her the truth. You can trust her. She's pretty special herself. Not creepy special, but special"

"creepy special? You think i'm creepy. That's a great self esteem booster" great, something to take my mind off the current conversation even though it wouldn't last for long.

"What I'm saying Bella is that they won't judge. Jasper and Alice are the two most open minded people here, and you can trust them Bells"

At that point the teacher finally entered complaining of a flat tire. He sent someone round with our reading list, giving him time to get ready for the class. I smiled at the girl with glasses and blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. I kind of envy how she was dressed, comfy jeans with a simple t shirt. Noting fancy and it just screamed comfort which I loved. She even had on chucks. Chucks of all things. The heals were starting to kill my feet. Giving her a small smile, she avoided me and she just passed on.

Glancing down at the reading list, i couldn't concentrate on the words. My brain started working a mile a minute, thoughts about Edward and Cullen rushing through my head. Then It clicked. "Em?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"What's Cullen's first name?" a weird look came over his face as if something just clicked

"it's Edward"

I managed to avoid the subject for the rest of the day, even with Alice's questioning looks she kept shooting me through second period calculus. The pop quiz on the first day stopped her from asking any questions thankfully. Didn't stop her from shooting me looks though out the lesson. I just mouthed 'later' to her and she gave me a pointed look that just said 'your not avoiding this'.

But I didn't count for after the lesson, when she cornered me in the hall way. "Bella, come one, why the hell did you freak out in home room?" her face changed to worry "Oh no, Cullen's not your -"

"my what?" God what was going on in that tiny little brain of hers? In the millisecond it takes for her to answer my mind came up with about a million scenarios, all that ranged from close to the truth to as far away as possible. Was I scared of Alice actually finding out? I couldn't even Tell my best friend who I had known my whole life, but a girl I had know for about

"Ex? Did you two used to date or something. Please don't tell be he got to you too." I actually started to laugh, like full on laughter that you just can't stop. "God no. Trust me Alice, I never new Edward Cullen before I arrived in LA"

"Then what?" she looked slightly relieved. I wouldn't get close to him, either version of him. The ghost version was way too dead and the alive version was so not my type. But it's not like I had a chance with either one of them so I wasn't worried.

I had to decide what to tell her and if I was going to tell her anything at all. Hopefully Emmett was right, that I can trust her. Them. I tell Alice then Jasper would know because Alice looked like the sort of girlfriend that tells her boyfriend everything. No secrets. I wander what that's like.

"I can't tell you here, not where so many people can over hear"

"fine. I'm coming over yours later. No excuses. And you have to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but so help me god" the stern look on her face told me she was not a girl I could mess with or distract easily. Though I think my closet would delay the process a little bit.

"Do you want me to swear on a bible as well?" I giggled, knowing full well that someone like Alice would take it seriously.

"If thats what it takes to tell me the truth. Sorry, my parents are lawyers"

"Don't be, it actually sounds cool" and normal. What would I kill to just be normal?

"it's not, you can never win an argument in my house" she laughed, waving Jasper over from his little group of guy friends

"Yeah, I don't really think that stops you from trying"

"of corse not, it's fun. You know, it's great having a girl around. As much as I love my boys, you kind of get an overload of testosterone and I'm getting kind of sick of watching them pay video games all the time."

"Than a girls night. Tonight? I mean your coming over anyway, you might as well stay a while if you don't go running from what I tell you" had I just willingly agreed to a girls night? I probably shouldn't have. Mom would be shocked I had even made friends - in all fairness I wasn't the most forthcoming person - but now that girl was coming to my

"Sounds like fun" she smiled genuinely. I was in trouble

"Hey Bella, good first day of a school?"

"oh yeah, it's going so well"

"hey sweetie" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were so sweet together, I was actually kind of jealous. I had never had anything close to what they had, not that I hadn't thought about it or anything. Of corse I had. But it was kind of in the same fantasy with the not seeing ghosts thing which is another thing that's never going to happen. "Guess what, Bella and I are having a girls night"

She seamed so excited about hanging out with me "Sounds like fun. So I guess you won't be at practice then?" his face got a little disappointed at the thought of that, but she just kissed it away. I was actually going to be sick.

"Of corse I am. Bella won't mind staying for practice will you?"

"what, spending time watching guys battle over a small ball? Sounds like fun to me" and it would out off the whole talk about Edward for a while. And seeing Edward. And being around Edward. It would be nice to prepare myself for the whole talk we were going to be having.

"Great. What you got next lesson Bella?" oh right, school. Oops.

"Oh. History with Mr. Argent"

"Great, that's my next class, I'll show you the way" Jasper smiled, giving Alice a kiss in the cheek.

"See you later Bella" she called down the hallway. I just really hoped she cold handle what I had to tell her. I was kind of growing attached to the pint sized firecracker.

**Don't worry, what Edward is will be revealed soon :) that's for all the review you guys are sending, it's great hearing your thoughts about this. So keep sending them my way **

**Ellie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had just spent the past 10 minutes pacing my bedroom floor as Alice, Jasper and Emmett watched from my bed. I didn't think this would be so hard. I had exactly what I was going to tell them planned out whilst we watched the guys play Lacrosse, which is actually quite entertaining even though it was only the first day back. I still didn't understand it, but I cheered whenever Alice cheered so I got along fine. but I was going to tell them what I could without going into foods of tears.

I wasn't used to having to tell my story. When you grow up in a small town, everybody knows everything about you and when something bad happens in that small town details fly around and you can't escape it. But it made it easier. I didn't have to replete myself over and over again.

I didn't have to say that my dad got shot again - he had been shot once before and that almost paralysed him. It was why we lived in Forks. When I was about a year old, we lived in Seattle. Mom was an up and coming designer with her own boutique, and dad was a cop. A great one at that. But things happen and he got shot. It put him in a wheel chair, which was hard on all of us. Mom had to do everything and run a store. Dad was off the Force. He whole life was about his job and his family, and without it, I think he felt like a part of him was missing. We moved to Forks because my moms parents lived there, and Nana and Gramps were a great help. Dad worked on recovery, mom worked on her designs and I grew up knowing my grandparents.

I also didn't have to say that the guy who was so drugged up and in need of the money was an ex cop on the force with my dad when we lived back in Seattle. Or that my dad trained the guy personally. They were friends. He would come stay with us for a week at a time every now and again. Uncle Alistair. He was like my uncle, until he got into the hard drugs. That's why dad tried to reason with him, thats why he tried to stop him from hurting anyone. That's why he tried to play the hero.

But now, away from school there were no other distractions apart from Edward who was standing right next to me whispering words of encouragement in my ear. And no other reasons to put this off any longer. We had the house to ourselves. Dan was a a friends house

"Bella, what ever it is you can tell us" Alice said comfortingly, getting up from my bed and putting her tiny arms around me. She really was a great friend, and I had only known her a day.

"just take your time, it's okay" Jasper smiled soothingly. Emmett stood up as

Alice sat back down, pulling me into a big bear hug, the kind only Emmett could give. And I loved him for it. He was giving me the reassurance that I needed, and the courage. All I had to do was talk.

"I was 8 years old when me and my dad went to the store to get a few things. Mom was at home cooking Thanksgiving dinner, my grandparents would be over later to watch a bit of football and it was all going to be good. Anyway, we were arguing over a car magazine when a guy burst into the shop carrying a gun"

It was all coming back to me. The screams of terror, the panic that flooded the store. This guy that had only moved to Forks a month ago was in a complete state and it was so scary. I didn't even recognise him. Not whilst I was in that store. I read the paper later - well looked at the pictures - and his face was right there, next to dads. Mine was absent though it didn't matte.r nothing like that matters in a town like Forks.

"The guy was someone my dad knew from his days on the Force. He trained him, helped him grow. We knew him, so when he was drugged up and pointing his gun because dad knew him, he thought he could talk him out of whatever he was doing. But before dad could step forward, He got shot three times, right in the heart. I was standing right next to him and as he fell, the fourth bullet missed him and went into my arm"

A single tear ran down my cheek and Emmett just clung to me. Alice looked like she was about to cry as well, hiding her face in Jaspers shoulder. Emmett guided me to sit next to Alice on the bed before I collapsed his arm round me the whole time. A deep breathe, and the worst would be over.

"I woke up in the hospital, mom crying over me. And my dad sitting right next to me, holding my other hand" the moment of truth. This was it. No going back now. "He had died before he hit the floor of that shop, but I'd could still see him. He was still there, and I couldn't understan how I was the only one who could still see him."

"you see..." Alice looked at me, wide eyed as she put two and two together.

"I can see ghosts" I whispered, not daring to look at her. I could hear her take a deep breath in, and with a quick glance up, I could see her vibrating on the bed.

"that is so cool" Alice whispered "I mean, not about your dad of corse, that's so completely horrible and unfair and disgusting. Your dad knew the guy as well? Did you? We're you close? Oh god Bella"

"Darling" Jasper warned "Calm down"

"I'm so sorry but this is amazing. I knew it, that there was something about you when I met you. But this?"

"You believe me?"

"of corse I do" now she looks at me as if I was crazy, like I wouldn't believe she would believe I was telling the truth "now are you okay to tell us about Cullen? If not I will run to the store, get some ben and jerry's send the guys home and we will have a girls night, just the two of us. No pressure"

She was so sweet that it actually made me start to cry, so with a few tears, a hug and a smile I continued explaining the whole reason we were here. Edward was sitting there in the corner taking it all in in all is glory, his expression unreadable throughout this whole thing. I loved that he was here, that he was listening in on this and that for once, I didn't feel like my privacy was being violated. When we lived back in Forks, it was hard to even take a shower at times because some people were just so persistent and the dead apparently have no concept of privacy. And even though they were dead, I didn't want them to see me naked.

But with Edward, I never had that feeling. In all the time I've talked to him, which hasn't been long, he's been quite respectful towards me. But it was more then that. I felt safe around him, like there was some connection between us that I wasn't used to feeling.

" When I arrived at this house, of corse I expected some ghosts out of habit I guess. And I found one in my bedroom. He's been dead for about 150 years, died when he was twenty three and looks exactly like the most popular boy at our school Edward Cullen"

That got a reaction out of Edward. His eyes snapped up to mine in shock

"what do you mean by exactly like?" Jasper asked. He was having a hard time believing this, I could tell. I didn't blame him either, I had been in denial for the first couple of months as well. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now

"if Cullen's hair was longer and he was wearing a button down shirt and pants, they could be identical twins"

"so it's like, there's a body without a soul that is wondering around our high school, hitting on every girl he can find. That makes so much sense" we all gave Alice the same look "What? You've met Edward. The fact that he has no soul kind of give an explanation to the fact that he's a disgrace to humanity" The boys agreed with her on that. Neither of them actually liked Cullen

"but Alice, you see, a body can't go around without a soul, he might as well be a zombie. No Cullen has a soul, but who's?" I glanced up to where Edward had been sitting, but he had disappeared.

It was late, and Alice was getting ready to leave after our long talk. The boys had gone hours ago, leaving us to some girl time with a bowl of popcorn, a few tubs of ice cream and a load of chocolate. You have to love mom and her way of thinking up excuses to stock the house with emergency junk food.

Mom had been hysterical when she found out I had brought friends home. Even though I had sent her a text earlier saying I would be, she was just so excited to see I and made fiends on the first day. Even tough she already knew Emmett - like Kate, he had been in unofficially adopted into our little family - she was so excited, and it made me so happy to see her so excited about it.

When Alice found out who my mom is, it was like only dogs could here the two of them. Alice wants to be a fashion designer, and the fact that my mom is one of the most popular designers around now made her day.

But now, the squeezing had stopped. Everyone was in their beds or getting ready for bed, and I had one final very important conversation to have with a ghost that had been hiding for the past couple of hours.

"Edward? Are you there? We need to talk"

It was times like this when I did actually feel crazy. I was speaking to nothing, hoping that he would pop up like he had done earlier "come on Edward, speak to me"

"that little brat has stolen my life" the velvet voice behind me sneered "he has stolen my life. My family, my home. Everything" he was vibrating with anger making the full length mirror on the wall shake. I took his hand, distracting him for a little while, and pulled m out onto the deck. We could see the lights of LA below us and it looked beautiful in the darkness.

We had both fallen silent, no longer touching but just taking in the scene. Once again, s face was set in stone, hardly a picture if happiness. I hated that I couldn't read him.

"Edward, talk to me. Tell me what's going on?" I wanted to touch him, to hold him but i didn't want to over step my boundaries.

"the Edward Cullen you know, his name is actually Jacob Black. It's his soul that's in my body."

"how is that even possible?"

"Jacob was part of a tribe of people originating from Native Americans. 150 years ago, I was stumbling through the woods when I came across them. I got into a fight with a pack of them. I was angry at the time, Having just argued with my father figure Carlisle and I was running away from a place i once called home"

"its okay Edward" I felt the need to do something, but what could I do

"No it's not. The pack trapped me somehow, I have no idea how, and I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe - though that hardly bothered me. Isabella, it was a nightmare. Soon chanting started, fires were lit and every last inch of me screamed out in pain as my soul was ripped from my body to be replaced by that of the chiefs son who had only just died. I watched as his soul was placed into my body"

"leaving you trapped in the state of In between. What can we do about it?"

"there's nothing we can do" he was giving up, and to be honest so was I. My heart cried out to him, needing to help him in some way.

"there must be something. They managed to remove a soul leaving the body intact"

"using a voodoo trick passed down from generations. Isabella, what you are thinking is impossible"

"nothing's impossible Edward. If they can do it so can I" all it would take is a little bit of research, worst comes to worst, I ask Jacob/Edward about it. "and besides I can use a challenge"

"you don't know what you're dealing with" he warned, his face coming about an inch away from mine. If I just reached up a little we would be kissing. His hand found his way to my face, slowly stroking my cheek. I began to blush as his cool hand touched my skin sending shivers down my spine.

"for ten years I've helped ghosts Edward. There have been some rough journeys and some just ready to let go. I think I can handle this"

"Isabella. Jacob is a vampire"

**Thanks for reading/ reviewing. More will be explained in the next chapter :) sorry its taken so long to upload, went to visit my grandma. I love her to pieces but she has no concept of the Internet. **

**Ellie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I couldn't get to sleep last night, so Edward stayed up with me talking and finally humming me an unfamiliar tune. He had told me everything about himself, how he had almost died and Carlisle saved him. He had rejected himself, fought the change but it still happened. How every day of his new life was spent lusting after blood. He had killed a guy. He hadn't wanted too, the part of him that was still human, screaming at him not to do it, but the monster - that's what he called the vampire side of him - Had won out in the end. It wasn't that the guy didn't deserve it, he had been in the middle of forcing a girl into doing something she didn't want to do, Edward had herd her scream and came running straight away. But to kill someone, even someone causing so much pain, it stays with you.

When I woke up, it was 6 am, Edward wasn't in his seat anymore but someone had left my balcony doors open letting the warm morning Californian breeze drift in. I couldn't stay in bed, needing to move around. So I left the warmth and comfort of my bed, I slipped on my slippers and padded out to the balcony.

"hey, your up?" dad appeared beside me this time. I was still too drained to even jump at the sudden presence.

"yeah, didn't sleep well last night" he put his arm around me and my head ended up on his shoulder just me when I was younger

"something to do with Edwin?"

"His name is Edward daddy" I smirked. I love my dad, I really did. He was always so protective of me, even though there was no real treat when it came to the boy front "and maybe"

"Bella"

"Dad, I know what I'm doing"

"Do you Bella? I'm scared about this. Your mother can't loose you Bella, and I can't have you join me. Edward is dangerous" his eyes gleamed like they used too every time he was worried. I loved him, and I knew I couldn't predict the future or anything like that. I didn't know what I was up against, and that was scary.

"And so is a motor bike. The problem is dad, that if I don't help who will? I couldn't stand it if Edwards soul walks this earth for eternity, and I have to do something"

"Bella it's not your job -"

"are you kidding me dad? Of corse it is. I have something that can help, so I'm damn sure going to use it. So I've now made my decision. You make yours"

"Mine?"

"Yes dad. You can either help me or watch from the sidelines as I struggle along. I need you, but only if your willing to help" I even pulled the sad eyes "please daddy"

"Don't give me the look Bells" he was breaking, I knew it. His resolve crumbling under my gaze "fine I'll help" wow, didn't take as long as I thought it would "I just hope your being careful"

"Careful how?"

"there's more then one way to get hurt baby doll" he gave me a knowing look

"Your not suggesting..." I trailed off, hoping that he was way off. But he was my dad and he knew me. I couldn't lie to him. Being a cop, he literally became the human lie detector which made it literally impossible for me to get away with anything. And the fact that he was a ghost made it even worse. He would turn up whenever I was about to go to a party with Kate. Mom was fine with me going, but dad not so much.

There we this one time when I was 17, and Kate's bother had come home from collage. He was at the university of washington in his second year and I thought he was cute. Okay, so I had a bit of a crush on him, but he only saw me as his little sisters best friend. It was cool, I was fine looking from afar, especially when it was such a great view. He had been dubbed the hottest guy in forks 4 years running by the girls in my class, I couldn't argue against it. Anyway, he had invited some collage friends over when Kate's parents went out of town for the weekend.

Kate invited me along, and for once I actually went. Well, mom thought we were just going to have a girls night in, junk food, pillow fights and all that.

Instead, Kate dressed me up getting a few hours of Bella Barbie in before the party started. We headed downstairs and found the keg in the kitchen, the dining table literally covered in bottle of alcohol. I had barely had more then a sip of moms wine but suddenly my best friend was pushing plastic cups full of mixed stuff and I started to drink.

Half way through the party, we had started dancing with a few guys, the drink started to take effect, then the keg exploded. Beer was everywhere, all over the kitchen. The one by one, the bottles slowly started to explode as well. Glass ended up everywhere, the walls covered in liquid. And I could see my dad standing in the double doors leading out to the garden his arms crossed looking like he was about to murder me.

After that he was everywhere. So much so that I actually threatened to have him removed. I knew I could do it with the right ritual. But it never got to that thankfully. Actually, he disappeared for a month.

"dad please, I'm not going to fall in love with Edward. For one, he's a ghost. I'm here to help him move on or get him his body back, whatever works. Secondly..."

"what baby doll?"

"secondly someone like Edward could never fall for someone like me" my insecurities finally had a voice, the ones that had been squashed down the second Edward entered my head

"What do you mean someone like you? Bella Baby, you're perfect" the fire was back in his eyes as he squeezed me tightly to his chest. He still smelt like my dad, the light smell washing over me.

"Dad I saw you die when I was 8. Shot right in front of my eyes, I still wake up screaming form that from time to time. Then there's the whole fact that I see ghosts, that makes me crazy in its own right. But most of all...most of all if I can't get a living guy to notice me, to ask me on a date, how the hell am I going to get a guy who looks like Edward? I'm hardly the most beautiful person at school, and I just can't compete"

"With who? Bells, your putting yourself into some imaginary competition with girls who sure as hell couldn't compare to you. You are so beautiful that I knew from the day you were born that I had to be armed and ready with my glock the second you turned into the beautiful woman you are" I scoffed rolling my eyes as I usually did at my dad, trying to make lit of the situation

"You take after your mother like that. And I know my death was - well is wasn't good. It's my biggest regret actually, the moment I looked him in the eyes and saw a broken man. I should have known there was no going back for him. But I was stupid in thinking I could be the hero. I had you. You were right there. And I am so sorry you saw what you did, and that you got hurt. Watching you lay in that hospital with your mother crying over both of us knowing it was all my fault, that was the hardest. And the fact that I've scared you -"

I was crying by this point. He had never told me this before, we hadn't even talked about to. I was just too difficult. So this was the first time in ten years I had cried over it consciously. I just hugged him closer to me, the chill He was emitting running through me but I didn't care.

"you also taught me to fight daddy. You taught me that every person is worth saving, alive or dead. And that everyone deserves a chance"

"Just learn from my mistakes baby girl. Sometimes things are best left alone"

"But what is life without a few risks" I joked lightly, but his lips still formed that serious line as he studied my face "Just don't try to be a hero" he whispered.

I met the guys at school and was instantly pulled into a hug by the little ball if energy that was Alice. Jasper gave me a smile that just portrayed exceptance, and for that I knew I needed to thank Emmett. But what was nice was that, for some reason, we started talking about shoes, and how big of an obsession Ali had with them. Seriously? over 200 pairs in her wardrobe at last count, but they were piling up by the shopping trip. And I had just gone from complete emotional father daughter moment to normal teenage girl.

I kept my eye out for Cullen but he wasn't here yet, his Aston Martin not parked in his space just yet. This was Beverly Hills after the all, the home of the rich, famous and bitchy with the cars to match the egos.

Speaking of bitchy, I could see the girl that had been hanging all over Cullen yesterday in the warpath. And in her way was the girl handing out notes yesterday in class, though this didn't seam like a surprise to anyone. In fact, i could see some people already watching from the sidelines in anticipation as Tanya approached the poor girl

"Hey Ali, who's that?" I pointed to the girl, today dressed in t-shirt, jeans and high tops again. And I was jealous. Mom had picked out another outfit this morning, but I had barely registered what it was. I could be wearing a sack for all I cared.

"Thats Rosalie Hale, the newest transfer student from East Beverly. It doesn't help that she's on scholarship either. Shame, that girl has potential"

"what, and you've never tried to help her?" I couldn't believe that.

"And go up against Tanya? Bella, I may be a lot of things, but I'm not suicidal. Tanya's a crazy bitch"

"she once set a girls hair on fire for wearing the same blouse as her" Jasper pitched in, his arm wrapping protectively around Alice "she has the power to make your life living hell"

"we'll, then it's great I've already been to hell and back isn't it?"

"Bells, what the hell are you doing?" Emmett hissed, grabbing my shoulder so I couldn't walk towards the situation unfolding out. People were laughing whilst Rose looked in the verge of tears. nobody deserves this kind of treatment and god help me if I wasn't going to step in. I had never liked bullies.

"Emmett, why the hell aren't you doing anything about this? That girl thinks she can just rule the school because she owns daddy's credit card? I may not have grown up here, and I may have only been here a day, but there is no way on this earth I'm going to let this go on any further. So either stand beside me or get out of my way"

Before I could do anything, Rose dropped to the floor shaking violently. Which only made the people surrounding her laugh harder, and me drop everything I was holding and run.

Part of my job was preventing ghosts.

Jacob I could see had arrived, his entourage standing round him as they watched the scene unfold all smirking. And at this point, I knew I was going to try my damn hardest to save Edward. Because people like Jacob and Tanya shouldn't be walking the earth. Somehow, death was saved for the good ones.

**Hey people's :) as always, thanks for reading and reviewing and favouritism. Always appreciated :) now a little bit of bad news, I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks on the 2nd of August. I will be without Internet for a while, so no updating for a while. If I can update before I to, I will. But if not, have a good two weeks and I'll see then**

**Ellie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If there's one thing in this world I can't deal with, it's bullies. I have no time for people who feel the need to humiliate and degrade others to make themselves feel better. I have gone through it myself, been on the receiving end of the whispers and inside jokes, suffered through the rumours made up by the petty people. Until of corse, it became to much and I kicked Jason Whitman in the balls in junior high so hard he collapsed three times during his next lesson. Yeah I really became popular after that. Of corse, the fact that my dad died did earn me some sympathy within my social peers. Not much though.

But now I know I can deal with the whispers and the rumours. But people like Rose who haven't developed thick skins are easy targets. Antelopes that stand around waiting for the lions to pounce and destroy. Which is why I help. I'm not into animal cruelty.

Shoving my way through the crowd, I found Rose on the floor, her books around her with Tanya standing over her drink in her hand and pouring it over Rose. Thank god I always carried a spare shirt in my bag, learned that from years of stains. Taking a few steps forward I held out my hand to Rose, offering what I thought was a comforting smile. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she didn't even move looking at my face In surprise.

"excuse me new girl, but what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"um well, miss plastic fantastic, I don't really think the floor is very comfortable for anyone. So I'm helping her up"

"do you even know who I am?" for some reason that I cannot figure out for the life of me, stupid girls by pink started playing in my head.

"No. Do you know who I am?"

"Why would I know who you are?" she sneered, her pretty painted face looking at me in disgust I was so used to seeing. Now I feel at home

"great, so we're on the same page. Now if you excuse us were going to get Rose here cleaned up because something seams to have spilled on her"

"You will leave her alone" Tanya blocked our path to the girls toilets. But is time more people, had stopped to stare at what was happening, only this time, the attention wasn't focused only on Rose

"You will get out of our way and stop ordering me around"

"You don't want to mess with me"

"Really? Because that seams to be the one thing I kind of want to do. Mostly for the entertainment factor, I think your funny when your not in control"

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into New Girl. My name is Tanya Denali, daughter of Matthew Denali, one of the most important Lawyers in California. I can make your life a living hell"

I pulled Rose behind me as Princess Fake Bake decided to get up close and personal. I could smell her breath. A mix between smoke, gum and man

"Good luck with that. You see, you have no power over me. You may be able to intimidate the rest of the school with your empty threats and daddy's credit card/ reputation, but not me. What's your idea of hell? Not being able to buy shoes for a week? Or running out of that foundation which is obviously turning you orange? I mean seriously, if you could you would glue your face to a mirror, how can you not see the foundation line? Or maybe my your idea of hell is being humiliated in front of people your only going to spend 4 years of your life with. No offence" I turned to the crowd, which now included Emmett, Alice and Jasper who hid at the back "I'm here for a year, I don't really care what you think about me"

Turning back to Tanya who was gaping like a fish at this point, I continued. It seamed my problem of shutting up was coming through again. I have been known to dig a hole so deep, the only way to go was to just keep digging. It's fine, I'm already going to hell.

"now miss thing, you may think you know me. You may think you can make me life a living hell. But I have news for you. I have already been through hell and have clawed my way back up, so I only have 3 words for you. Bring. It. On. Miss Denali"

I gave her my signature fake smile before grabbing my bag and Rose's hand, dragging her to the girls bathroom. I couldn't even focus on the crowds of people, or the amused expression Jacob was shooting me - I can't call him Edward any more. Not when he's not Edward. Oh god, Edward. Now I'm thinking about him again and that's not going to end well.

The girls already in the bathroom ran out when they saw me, leaving me to see to Rose in private.

"look, not that I don't appreciate what you did out there" Rose started talking as I got the spare shirt out of my bag. We were about the same size, and it was a stretchy thing anyway "but you really shouldn't have done that"

"No I really should have"

"Look-"

"Rose right? I can call you Rose can't I?" I asked, looking at her for confirmation in the form of a nod. She was just so timid, something I wasn't used to "If there is one thing I can't stand it's bullies. But the only thing worse then causing the pain and damage, is watching it go by and not doing anything about it. How long has it been going on?" I handed her the shirt as she took it and locked herself in a stall.

"Since freshman year, when I tripped and spilt Coke on her new dress. It was Gucci" of corse it was, probably right of the runway as well. Shame.

"Who wares Gucci to school?"

"You do." Oh. I should really start dressing myself "how's this?" she came out, ruined shirt in hand and my one on. It fit her to a tee, but this actually showed off her curves. And she had a killer body, I was actually jealous slightly.

"Perfection. Now come on, I think it's time for us to get to class" I smiled, as she stuffed her stuff into her bag just as the bell rang.

To say the rest of the day had been interesting was an understatement. The whispers came, the looks and even some small cheers. The down side, Jacob had taken a liking to me. He kept looking at me in sneaky ways, finding any excuse to touch me or sneak a sexual comment in. I didn't like it, but neither did Tanya and I was fine with that.

By the end of the day, I was ready to climb into bed, but Edward seamed to have another idea. The second I walked through my bedroom door, he was there in al his ghostly glory. Not that I was complaining, it was nice to come home to somebody. To Edward.

"Isabella" His voice had the warning tone that just screamed 'mess with me'

"Edward" I mocked, chucking my school bag on the couch and making my way to my bedroom. If I was alone, I'd be taking everything off. One thing I hate about being a girl is a bra. They become so uncomfortable at the end of the day.

"What do you think you are doing with Jacob?"

"You mean, eating, breathing and basically living around him?"

"Isabella" I loved when he spoke my name. Oh god.

"Edward, Jacob is a Vampire who amazingly doesn't sparkle or burst into flames or whatever you guys do in the sunlight. He's living in LA with a Plastic girlfriend, while living the good life with the cars and the friends. He's not going to throw that all away by attacking me - or anyone for that matter - in the middle of a crowded school."

"I'm just..." so incredibly handsome, and cute. It felt so good to have someone worry about me who knew what was going on.

"Scared, worried, protective" I lightly touched his arm as his hand run through his hair

"Amazed actually. You find out vampires exist and you are not running for the hills screaming" he pulls me into a hug. He actually hugs me. My arms wrapped around him and even though he was cold to touch, I didn't mind a bit. And the best part. He didn't let go. This was way better then collapsing in bed straight away.

"I've been seeing ghosts since I was 11, if they exist who knows what else does"

**I'm sorry I've been so late, but it's here now. My life right now is a bit hectic so I'll update when possible. So thank you for being patient :) please review, your feedback means a lot **

**Ellie xx**


End file.
